


Special Delivery

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Raphael in a ups uniform, Roleplay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is working late when he receives a very special delivery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Something I've been wanting to write for a long while. I don't know what it is about UPS uniforms. You can put any man into it even the most unappealing one and they look hot.

 

****  
Simon Lewis sighed as his laptop started to act up again, it was times like this he wondered why he had bothered becoming an accountant.

 

He was working late to get caught up as he'd been out sick the week before, the other offices were empty as everyone else had gone home for the evening.

 

But he liked the quiet of being the only one there, solitude helped him concentrate. His best friend Clary liked to say he was a hermit in the making.

 

The only other people around we're the security people downstairs and the occasional janitor, although they had already made their rounds.

 

Which would have meant peace and quiet and finally getting things done if his stupid computer wasn't on its last legs.

 

He was expecting a new one but it had been delayed to shipping errors or who knew what else.

 

He leaned back in frustration, he was glad on late nights he wore contact lenses and removed his shoes and socks.

 

Just then he heard a soft knock on the door and a gorgeous voice with a Spanish accent say, "Delivery for a Mr. Simon Lewis."

 

"Well it's about time..." Simon opened his eyes and lost his voice as he looked at the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

 

Dark brown hair, which was slicked back by gel, and dark brown eyes, and full, kissable looking lips.

 

And that UPS uniform, it clung to his muscled body like a second skin, he would've loved to see what he'd look like in uniform shorts.

 

Get a grip, Simon, the man is just trying to do his job, stop ogling him.

 

Although someone as hot as that guy is was probably used to being checked out all day long.

 

Simon finally found his voice, "Well I'm Simon, and you can put it in that chair for now."

 

The man did so and came up to him so Simon could sign the portable screen. The man smelled spicy.

 

"You have a name?" Simon asked, "I'm a curious one."

 

"Raphael Santiago," He replied.

 

"Good to meet you, Raphael," Simon stretched as his tired muscles demanded some movement.

 

He was surprised by how loud the cracking sound of his bones were.

 

"Been sitting quite a while, late night tonight," Simon explained.

 

"I sometimes get stiff as well," Raphael replied, "Massages are great."

 

Raphael's eyes seemed to go darker, "I'm good at them, and since you're my last delivery of my shift I have time to give you one."

 

Raphael's voice seemed to hold a smirk, and his lip quirked in what seemed amusement, like Simon would be to chicken to accept what seemed like a dare.

 

Well why not? Simon thought, no one would see and he was tired of always being predictable. It would be fun doing something no one but he would know about.

 

"Let's see how good you are Mr. Delivery man," Simon tried to make his voice flirty and challenging at the same time.

 

Raphael grinned, and his eyes grew darker, he moved with the grace of a predator.

 

Simon's heart pounded as Raphael came behind him, "Let's go to your couch, I don't want you falling over."

 

Simon stood up and Raphael propelled him to the couch, Simon sat down, but Raphael remained standing.

 

Raphael began massaging Simon's shoulders and his grip was gentle but sure.

 

Simon tried not to let out a moan as he could feel the tension of the day leaving him.

 

This man should be giving Massages as a career, he had truly missed his calling.

 

Raphael leaned closer to his ear, "I can massage you're back better if I'm touching skin."

 

Simon jumped as he felt Raphael's breath against his ear and arousal was pouring into him.

"In other words you need permission to slip you're hands underneath my shirt, you are a polite one. Yes, do it."

 

Simon hoped he sounded normal and not breathless.

 

Raphael's hands slowly went underneath the hem of his shirt and touched his skin and began massaging.

 

His hands were soft and sure.

 

Simon couldn't stop the moan that escaped him, "Why are you doing deliveries? Being a masseuse is your true calling."

 

Raphael let out a husky laugh, "Because I enjoy making deliveries, including very special ones."

 

Before Simon could try to process the words through the haze of pleasure that had overtaken him, Raphael's hands had moved up and his fingers brushed over Simon's nipples.

 

Simon gasped out in shock and pleasure, "What?" Unable to get more words out as Raphael continued to play with his nipples.

 

"I told you, Simon, I'm very good at special deliveries."

 

"We can't," Simon moaned, he should try to stop this, but the pleasure was already so good, this would definitely be a hot memory just for himself.

 

"Why Simon? You desire me as I desire you, I know someone who used to work here, the janitorial staff is done for tonight and won't be back."

 

One of Raphael's hands had gone from under Simon's shirt and moved over his thigh.

 

Simon cried out as Raphael grabbed his bulge that was confined by his pants.

 

"We'll be undisturbed my beautiful one, if you truly don't want this call for security."

 

Raphael was stroking him and Simon's dick was aching so hard, his slacks making him miserable.

 

"Do it!" Simon screamed, "I want this, I need you, Raphael."

 

Simon cried out as Raphael pulled him to his feet and turned Simon to face him.

 

Raphael's lips held a sexy smirk and his eyes held triumph and desire.

 

Then Raphael's lips came down on his, and his tongue swiftly gained entrance into Simon's mouth.

 

Simon was glad Raphael was holding him, otherwise he would've crumpled to the floor as his legs turned to jelly.

 

Their tongues dueled but Raphael was clearly in charge.

 

Finally they pulled apart for air and Simon let out a whimper before he could stop himself.

 

Raphael smirked, "Don't worry beautiful one we're far from finished."

 

Simon shivered at the promise in his voice.

 

Raphael backed Simon against the wall and removed the belt from Simon's pants.

 

Raphael quickly shoved Simon's pants and boxers to his feet, Simon raised each foot as Raphael removed the garments and tossed them away.

 

Raphael then got on his knees and gave Simon what could only be called a devilish grin.

 

Raphael held Simon's hips in a firm grip and then Raphael tongue made contact with Simon's cock.

 

Simon cried out as Raphael's tongue moved up and down along the side and then he really screamed as Raphael took him into his mouth.

 

Simon gripped Raphael's hair, moaning as Raphael's talented mouth sucked, and that talented tongue pleasured him.

 

Simon felt pressure start to build in him and one of Raphael's hands moved from holding his hips to between his legs.

 

Raphael's hands gently rubbed his ball sack and that was all in took, Simon gripped Raphael's shoulders hard as the most intense orgasm he ever had swept over him.

 

His legs gave out and Raphael thankfully caught him as he went down, Raphael stood up and sat them on the couch.

 

Simon breathed hard as his body shook, Raphael then removed Simon's shirt.

 

"Much better," Raphael said, approval in his voice.

 

Simon finally found his own voice, "Not fair that I'm naked and you're not."

 

"Well then I shall remedy that."

 

Simon kept his gaze firmly on Raphael as he undressed.

 

Raphael was literally a Greek god, he was muscled but not like a body builder, like he'd been chiseled out of marble.

 

Simon's eyes widened as Raphael removed his pants and boxers, he'd never seen anyone so big before.

 

Raphael grinned, "Like what you're seeing?"

 

Simon could only nod, sure he looked wide eyed, "You won't fit," He whimpered.

 

Raphael came closer and kissed him, it was tender and obviously to calm him.

 

Raphael pulled away, "I'll fit fine and when you are screaming you're pleasure, you won't remember why you were in terror."

 

"Get on your knees," Raphael's tone was full of command.

 

Eagerly Simon complied and Raphael came closer.

 

"Put your mouth on me."

 

Simon took Raphael's cock into his mouth slowly, once he'd adjusted to Raphael's size he began sucking and using his tongue.

 

He hoped Raphael felt the same way that he had felt.

 

Soon Raphael gripped Simon's hair hard and began moaning, Simon felt a thrill.

 

Just then Raphael pulled away.

 

Simon felt angry and then Raphael pulled him to his feet, he reached down to his discarded uniform pants and pulled out a little tube.

 

Raphael's eyes looked almost black, desire on his face.

 

"When I come it will be inside you."

 

Simon shivered in arousal and excitement as Raphael pulled him over to his desk.

 

Simon was quickly bent over, the surface chilly against his front, Raphael was warm pressing against his back.

 

His heart pounded as he knew Raphael was preparing himself, and then Simon felt Raphael's slick fingers entering his backside, preparing him.

 

Simon moaned as Raphael's fingers moved in and out of him, Raphael soon took his fingers away.

 

Simon cried out as Raphael's cock entered him hard, stretching his muscles.

 

Then Raphael began pumping into him hard.

 

"I love virgin ass, a bonus to an already fun delivery."

 

Simon's body had adjusted and he screamed and moaned, feeling too good to care about anything.

 

Everyone in the whole Damn building could've been watching and Simon wouldn't have given a damn.

 

"Do you like you're special delivery?" Raphael's amused and husky voice asked.

 

"Yes!" Simon screamed.

 

Raphael's hands played with Simon's nipples and his teeth bit Simon's neck, hard enough to leave a mark.

 

Simon lost all coherent thought as pleasure assaulted him from everywhere.

 

He gasped as Raphael's hands found his cock and stroked hard, soon Simon cried out as he came hard, spilling himself on his desk.

 

They stayed in their positions breathing hard and slowly floating back to earth.

 

Then Raphael led them to the couch and Simon lay back, Raphael gently lay on top.

 

Soon Raphael raised himself up, "Next round."

 

Raphael put Simon's legs high around his waist, Simon too tired to resist.

 

"How much more?" He gasped out.

 

He cried out as Raphael entered him, but this time it was slow and tender.

 

Simon moaned as Raphael hit his prostate in just the right way and he gently licked the bite mark he'd left on Simon's neck.

 

Soon the need for release built in both of them and Raphael stroked Simon's cock in time with his thrusts.

 

Simon came quickly as Raphael quickly followed.

 

Raphael collapsed on top of him and Simon held him close.

 

Soon Raphael kissed him, "Are you all right mi amor?"

 

Simon smiled, "I'm perfect my vampire king, good thing we're vampires, otherwise I'd have died from the pleasure."

 

Raphael grinned, "Its how everyone wishes to go, I'm sure of it."

 

Simon sighed happily, "Glad the bedrooms of the Dumort are soundproof."

 

"Vampires believe in being prepared for anything," Raphael replied smugly.

 

"Role playing is awesome," Simon grinned.

 

"Hope I fulfilled your fantasy of the hot UPS guy," Raphael's smug tone told him he clearly knew the answer.

 

"Of course, you owed me after I fulfilled yours by wearing a Catholic school girl uniform and a pig tailed wig."

 

Raphael grinned, "Ah yes, the prim and proper teenage girl seduced by her hot principal."

 

If Simon could've blushed he would, it had been the most intense loving they'd ever experienced.

 

Weariness was sitting in which meant the day time hours would soon begin.

 

They left Raphael's office to the bedroom in the adjacent room and crawled under the covers.

 

"I love you Raphael."

 

"I love you as well my Simon."

 

And both quickly fell into a satisfied sleep.

 

*****  
mi amor- My Love

 

AN2: As you can tell I'm not good at writing smut, but I promise I did the best I could. These two are so awesome to write for.


End file.
